


The Fairytale's Reality

by AyumiFallassion



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, I was surprised no one else has touched on this, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sou'unga was evil, Squick, and we will explore this, cause takemaru is technically a zombie?, gen for now - Freeform, maybe because of the zombie thing, maybe more later - Freeform, no beta we die like men, the reality of the sengoku jidai, try not to think about that too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyumiFallassion/pseuds/AyumiFallassion
Summary: Because the Sengoku Jidai is a dangerous place for a young woman. A tale of pain and recovery
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	The Fairytale's Reality

The ogre all but threw Kagome and Rin to the floor before passing away at an unheard command. The girls huddled together in fear, unsure as to what evil would befall them, the Tensaiga held between them.

The demonic entity before them was glaring down at them, dark eyes framed on one side by the crawling blue marks marking up his face towards the horned growth. Held almost nonchalantly across a shoulder was the sword from her time. The sword that tried to take over Inuyasha. Sou’unga.

She couldn’t hear it clearly, but her Miko abilities let her pick up whispers. It was speaking to the male, red gem in the hilt glowing malevolently as he muttered to himself. “Izayoi?” He finally said loudly enough for them to hear. A slow evil grin stretched over what should have been a handsome face as he stood, even as Kagome connected the name to Inuyasha’s mother. “You girls, are all Izayoi to me.”

“They belong to the sons of the man who took your Izayoi,” Sou’unga whispered, clearer to Kagome now that it was closer. “You must take her from them. You must hurt them in a way they cannot ignore.”

Kagome paled even as the man swung the sword down, the tip all but tickling her nose. She has always read history texts and reports about the Sengoku period, but the dangers to her as a woman had never truly hit her until this moment. “You love a demon? I will show you what that means.” Those eyes flashed red with evil intent. “On your knees, demon lover.” A shiver ran down her spine. When she didn’t move fast enough, that vile weapon turned onto Rin, who was clutching the older girl with desperate fingers. “Do it. Or she will die.”

“Rin,” Kagome chattered even as she pulled the girl away gently. “I need you to do something. No matter what you hear, no matter what I might say, you do not look. Do you understand me?” She moved away from the girl as she nodded, limbs shaking as she lowered herself to her knees, offered her one last smile before nodding for her to close her eyes.

The man speared Sou’unga into the wood floor, pushing Kagome down onto her hands, a cruel smirk on his face. “This is what you get for loving a demon,” he muttered almost absently as he wrapped a hand around her throat, moving around behind her. “This, is all you deserve.”

She gritted her teeth as her face was ground into the floor. Tears were threatening to spill from blue eyes, but she refused to cry out even as he tore her skirt away. She had faced ravenous wolves, twice in fact, Sesshoumaru throwing a tantrum within his father’s skeleton, and an amorous poisoner trying to marry her. She would endure this. She would endure the tearing pain. She would endure the humiliation. She would endure this man taking what should have been saved for the one she loved. She kept her eyes forward, ignoring the sounds coming from over her. The feeling of cool cloth and cold flesh slapping against her hips. The painful stretch of muscles that had never been used before. The claws digging into her neck, slowly choking off her breath as he pulled her back against spiked armor, grunts and growls echoing in her ears.

The wall crashed in above Rin, the young girl with her eyes squeezed shut and her hands clapped over her ears. Splinters showered throughout the room, and the man pushed Kagome away like a rag doll, snatching Sou’unga up in time to parry the attack from Lord Sesshoumaru. The demon was enraged, normally calm visage twisted in anger towards the other male, and the Miko took the chance to scrabble away, grabbing her mostly intact skirt from the now filthy floor. “Lord Sesshoumaru!” Rin chirped happily, having looked up to see her beloved mentor, protector, and father figure come to their rescue.

“Leave, Rin,” he intoned, Tokijin throwing sparks up where it scraped against the side of the Sou’unga. The girl nodded and placed the but forgotten Tensaiga on the floor. “Miko!”

The girls paused at the stairwell, Kagome hugging her skirt to her front. Those gold eyes flicked to her for a second. No judgment, no disgust. “We will talk later.”

That skirt tangled in her shaky legs, but she managed to get it on without ripping the fabric too much. There was a large tear up one side, but the waist band was intact. The button would have to be resewn, but the zipper was still good. It would have to last for now.

“Miss Kagome?” She was torn from her absent thoughts and looked down to Rin, the youngster obviously worried. “Miss Kagome, are you ok?”

She took a hard swallow before offering her a shaky smile, heel of her fist scrubbing at her tear-stained cheek. “I’ll be alright Rin. For now, we got to get out of here, ok?” She took her hand when the girl nodded, and led her toward the next flight of stairs.

Only for them to reverse when the red ogre started lumbering up towards them. They screamed, Kagome scrambling for a window, only for the other brother to bust through the wall, slaying the ogre swiftly. “Kagome!” He barked, only to stiffen, fangs curling slowly as he reached a clawed hand towards her. “He, he hurt you,” he snarled, claws barely touching the bruises beginning to bloom on her throat.

She couldn’t help it. The touch of claws on her throat made her flinch back, forcing Rin behind her even as her shoulders came up and her chin tucked down. “I, I,”

“He. Hurt. You.”

She looked up at this, blinking at the sight of red bleeding into gold eyes. She unhunched after a second, hand wrapping around the rip in her skirt to hold it closed. “I had to protect Rin,” she finally whispered.

A hard thump and metallic clatter from above drew their attention, and Inuyasha turned away, Tessaiga cocking up eagerly. “Get out of here. The others are just outside. Kagome,” he placed his free hand on a shoulder, trying to ignore the flinch. “We’ll get through this.”

~~~...~~~...~~~

Sou’unga was gone. The brothers managed to work together long enough to banish the vile thing to hell, Takemaru killed again with surprising venom from Sesshoumaru. The Taiyoukai watched his old arm fall into the portal to the underworld, making no move to retrieve the offensive limb. After what he had seen it used for...

A shout from his half-brother drew his attention back to the pit. Gold eyes widened at the spectral form of a figure he hadn’t seen in over 200 years. “Chichi-ue...”

The ghost of the former Taiyoukai of the West smiled down at his sons, voice echoing his praise for their ability to work together, and his love and pride in both pups. Only to fade as the portal closed, offering one last smile as his eyes slid shut and his youngest called out to him.

The plains were devastated but quiet, the former castle in complete ruins and the mountain stripped of flora and fauna. Sesshoumaru turned to leave, ignoring how his heart was swelling at the praise his honored father had given him (even if he’d had to share it with the hanyou) only to pause at a new shout. The Taijiya woman was calling the little Miko’s name, fear and alarm in her voice, the Monk, kit, and Rin joining her. It was the sound of his ward that made him turn to the group, breeze ruffling his fur.

And bringing the scent of blood and semen to his sensitive nose.

He did not hesitate now, lightly jumping down the cliff face to join the others. The little Miko has been violated, but she had born under it like a Samurai under a punishing lash. She had protected his ward, and he could respect the sacrifice it had taken. A lesser human would have abandoned Rin, as he knew her father had, but she had found the strength to stay. And if nothing else, Sesshoumaru respected strength.

She was kneeling on the ground, bow discarded at her side as she wrapped her arms around her middle, gritting her teeth against what had to be intense pain. Blood had been running down her thighs, and her skirt had been stained with the crimson fluids, saturated with the scent of seminal traces and the oxygen rich blood that can only come from important organs.

“I’m, I’m fine Sango,” she muttered, trying to offer the other girl a reassuring smile, moving a hand to her knee as if to force herself back to her feet.

“Do not lie Miko. This one can smell that you have been hurt.” He glared at her, ignoring the way the two humans scowled at him, only for Sango to pale at the sight of blood staining Kagome's legs. "You need to be seen."

"Kagome, why didn't you say anything? " Sango begged, wrapping her arms around the girls' shoulders. "We need to get you to Kaede, and soon."

Sesshoumaru arched a perfect eyebrow at the pair of females, ignoring the monk kneeling next to them, face going pale over blue and purple robes. "The Miko protected this one's ward. This Sesshoumaru will take her to your Kaede."

"The Hell you will!" Inuyasha snarled, waving the Tessaiga angrily at his taller half-brother. "Like Hell I'd trust you with-"

His rant was cut off by his face being introduced to Sesshoumaru's boot. The Taiyoukai turned back to the humans as the hanyou fell down the mountain, holding out his remaining arm to them. Miroku nodded as he placed his staff down before gently easing the girl into his arms, refraining from saying anything as he transferred her to the demon. She groaned in pain as she was moved, but she tightened her grip on her stomach as Sesshoumaru pulled her close. "Where are we going, miko?"

She uncurled enough to look up at him, pointing away from the mountain. "Village next, to Inuyasha's Forest. Dry well, river, damage from the, the Sou'unga nearby." Finished, she curled back in on herself, unconsciously clenching a handful of silk kimono. “Don’t, let me bleed on you…” she murmured into pale silks, mind starting to wander from the pain and blood loss. The flickers in gold eyes were subtle, but the worry was clear to those who cared to look. Luckily for his reputation, Rin was the only person looking at him, so his reputation was safe.

"Slayer," he commanded, youki beginning to swirl at his feet. "Lead your team behind us."

Sango's lips pursed as the Taiyoukai lifted into the air. "The Hell am I staying behind. Kirara!" The fire cat roared as she grew in a blaze of fire, the slayer jumping on her back, Shippo clinging to a fluffy tail with a wail. Behind her, Miroku grabbed Rin, placing her in Ah -Un's saddle before vaulting up behind her and kicking his heels into scaly sides. Jaken, just climbing back up the cliff, managed to grab a scaly paw right as the dragon lifted into the air, Rin grabbing the reins and aiming scaled noses after fiery heels.

On the ground, Inuyasha snarled as he climbed back up as well, cursing his brother as he too chase after the group, anger clouding his worry for the one woman who didn't want to change him.


End file.
